Keep Silent, Bro!
by Panda Nai
Summary: Kebisuan sang sahabat yang membuat segalanya terasa begitu aneh. Pemuda tampan bermata ungu pun seketika galau. Tak akan ada yang menyangkanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? / Oneshoot / Special fic for Promo Challenge / #TemanTanpaKata / mind to RnR?


Disclaimer © Gundam Seed/Destiny by Sunrise

Original Fiction © PandaMwuChan

Warning: Typoo, OOC, dan problemo lainnya

Cast(s): Kira Yamato — Athrun Zala

.

.

.

_Awalnya aku mengira telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang mengakibatkan aku kehilangan sahabatku. Ya, aku memang kehilangannya, aku rasa._

_Sebab, bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya. Bersamanya meski pernah terpisah. Tapi..._

_Aku mengenalnya sejauh ia mengenalku..._

_Aku mengetahui segala kebaikannya sebaik ia mengetahui kebaikanku..._

_Dan aku memahami segala kekurangan dan ehm—sifat buruknya seburuk... tidak, maksudku ya... dia juga tahu segala kekuranganku._

_Kami memang saling memahami satu sama lain. Sangat..._

_Bahkan ketika aku ataupun dia melakukan hal yang salah. Kami tak akan segan untuk menegur atau bahkan memukul kepala satu sama lain dengan keras, agar kembali ke jalan yang benar._

_Namun kali ini berbeda..._

_Tak pernah terbesit dalam benakku, jika aku akan kehilangannya dengan begitu mudahnya, setelah apa yang kami lewati bersama. Kalian pasti tahu lika-liku persahabatan kami. Dan itu bukan jalan lurus bebas hambatan, melainkan jalan setapak yang penuh serpihan beling dan paku yang siap menancap kaki bila salah langkah._

_Aku sadar ini memang keterlaluan, dan agak lebay. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang secara frontal mengutarakan isi hatiku, kecuali ada yang memprovokasiku. _

_Aku merasakan perih yang amat dalam begitu kusadari ada yang berbeda darinya. Dia pergi? Tidak! Dia masih berada di dekatku. Dia akan selalu ada! Lalu apa yang hilang dariku?_

_Aku... aku kehilangan—_

* * *

**Keep Silent, Bro!**

**#TemanTanpaKata**

**[challenge from Ritsu-ken— Promo Challenge]**

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

Kira Yamato nampak termenung di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di halaman belakang mansion Athha. Sorot matanya agak sayu, tidak terlihat segar seperti biasanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang nampak. Hanya sesekali terlihat menghela napas panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mematung dengan indahnya di taman.

"Toriii."

Robot burung yang bertengger di bahunya usai terbang ke sana ke mari pun ia abaikan. Sebuah pemandangan langka memang. Melihat seorang Kira Yamato menggalau seorang diri, terlebih di istana saudari kembarnya sendiri...

Terdengar agak mustahil.

"Hh, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" gumamnya setengah pasrah, berusaha menyesapi fenomena aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Drrrrrrtttt...

Sesi patung-mematungnya harus usai saat ia merasakan getaran hebat dari kantong celananya. Ia ambilah sebuah ponsel yang bersarang di kantongnya itu. Membuka kunciannya dengan menggunakan pola rumit yang hanya bisa ia ingat. Bahkan bahasa yang ia gunakan pada ponselnya terbilang sangat rumit untuk dimengerti orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkin ini yang benar-benar dikatakan ponsel pribadi, sangat pribadi. Hm, kembali ke TKP! Kira hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Lacus untuknya.

_Lacus Clyne_

_Sudah kau tanyakan dengan pasti, perihal kelakuan Athrun?_

Pesan singkat yang menimbulkan argumen panjang pada otak Kira. Menyuruhnya untuk bertanya secara langsung? Tak akan ada yang mau menjawabnya. Seluruh penghuni mansion Athha tak akan buka mulut perihal sikap Athrun Zala—sahabat paling super bagi Kira tersebut.

Semuanya terkesan menutupi. Beberapa pelayan yang ia tanya langsung serentak menjawab tidak tahu apapun. Oh, ayolah... Kira bukan anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ini rekayasa? Jelas, semua pelayan, bahkan Manna dan Kisaka juga ikut diformat untuk menjawab 'tidak tahu' bila ada yang bertanya tentang Athrun. Tentang kebisuannya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Kira menjadi gerah sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kira-_sama_, Cagalli-_sama_ baru saja pergi untuk menghadiri rapat penting di gedung kementrian ORB. Cagalli-_sama_ meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk Anda." Ucap Manna sembari menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Kira.

"Ah, terima kasih, Manna-_san_. Apa Athrun ikut dengan Cagalli?" pria tampan itu bertanya sembari membuka amplop surat.

Manna menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Kira-_sama_. Athrun-_sama_ saat ini berada di pangkalan militer. Ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi."

Alis Kira terangkat satu, tangannya yang bergerak membuka kertas surat itu terhenti sejenak. "Ia tak memberitahuku? Dan tidak meminta bantuanku?"

Manna nampak ragu dan sempat menggaruk dagu." Saya juga tidak tahu, Kira-_sama_."

Sedetik Kira memejamkan mata. Jawaban yang tidak ia suka. "Hh, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Tolong panggil aku bila Cagalli telah tiba di mansion."

Setelah itu Kira langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar saudari kembarnya itu.

_From: Cagalli_

_Kira, aku minta maaf karena tak ada waktu untuk menemanimu di ORB. Aku sedang sibuk sekali. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya seminggu berada di ORB untuk melaksanakan tugasmu. Harusnya aku bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukmu. Tapi pekerjaanku, kau pasti paham. Oh ya, jika kau merasa kesepian, kau boleh mengajak Manna untuk menemanimu berjalan-jalan. _

_Ps: hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Dan Athrun sepertinya akan menghabiskan malamnya di pangkalan militer._

"Mengajak Manna?"

Kira memijit pelipisnya dengan begitu pelan usai membaca surat singkat Cagalli. Cagalli akan pulang larut malam. Sepertinya hari ini ia tak akan tidur cepat. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk tak tidur sebelum ia memastikan Cagalli sudah benar-benar berada di mansion. Hh, berbicara mengenai Cagalli. Kira juga tak mengerti dengan sikap kembarannya itu. Kurang lebih sama dengan Athrun. Mereka seakan pelit suara. Terbesit dalam benak Kira kalau bukan hanya Athrun yang membencinya hingga mengacuhkannya setiap kali ia berbicara, Cagalli pun bersikap demikian.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik bukan aku yang datang ke ORB. Harusnya aku menyuruh Shinn atau yang lain saja." Lagi-lagi helaan napas panjang.

"Toriii." Robot burung pemberian Athrun yang bertengger di bahunya turun ke atas meja. Membuat Kira tersenyum. Ia elus-elus puncak kepala Tori.

"Mereka mengabaikanku." Kira mulai berbicara pada Tori. Lelaki itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku harap kau tidak, Tori."

Namun Tori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang ke atas kepala Kira. "Torii."

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Kira yang bersiap memasuki kamar untuk tidur usai mengecek keberadaan Cagalli di mansion, sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat Athrun yang melintas di lorong mansion. "Athrun!" panggilnya dengan cukup kencang hingga pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tak jadi bermalam di pangakalan? Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Kira pada Athrun yang nampak lelah sehabis bekerja.

Athrun memandang Kira sejenak. Wajah Kira seperti biasa penuh kehangatan dan kedamaian, menatapnya saja membuat hati terasa tenang. Pemuda biru malam itu tersenyum simpul pada Kira lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, karena ia butuh istirahat.

Sedangkan Kira? Ia tak paham dengan sikap Athrun. Hanya menggeleng tak memberi penjelasan apapun. Kira kembali mengejar Athrun, mensejajarkan langkahnya. Ia sadar Athrun lelah, tapi ia juga sama lelahnya. Ini sudah hari kelima Athrun mengacuhkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kawan?" tanyanya lagi.

Tapi Athrun tetap tak bersuara. Dan itu agak menyurutkan mental Kira. Takut-takut Kira memang sudah berbuat salah hingga Athrun kesal. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita—"

Ucapan Kira terpotong saat Athrun berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba, lalu ia pegang kedua bahu Kira. Sekali lagi Athrun menggeleng pelan, dan akhirnya membalik tubuh Kira menjadi membelakanginya, ia dorong tubuh Kira agar maju selangkah menjauhinya. Setelah itu tanpa ba-bi-bu, Athrun bergegas menuju kamarnya, tanpa memberi Kira kesempatan untuk mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku." Untuk sesaat Kira Yamato bertransformasi menjadi makhluk super kalut.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Manna berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Kira. Ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi, dan Kira tak kunjung keluar kamar. "Kira-_sama_, apa Anda masih tidur?"

Karena tak mendapat respon. Manna pun membuka pintu kamar Kira dengan mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu. Saat masuk ke dalam, terlihatlah Kira yang telah rapi duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan jendela yang terbuka. "Kira-_sama_, mengapa Anda tidak kunjung keluar kamar? Cagalli-_sama_ dan Athrun-_sama_ sudah pergi bekerja. Anda melewatkan waktu sarapan pagi Anda."

"Manna-_san_..." Kira memberikan jeda yang cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memberikan efek tegang pada Manna yang tak sabar ingin mendengarkan ucapannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus fokus pada langit, "...Athrun membenciku." Setelah itu kepala Kira tertunduk lemas, membuat Manna mengiba.

Manna elus-elus pundak Kira, mencoba mengembalikan semangat sang _Ultimate Coordinator _tampan itu. "Saya rasa, Anda salah paham."

Kepala malang yang tertunduk itu menggeleng pelan. "Dia membenciku. Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku. Dia mengabaikanku selama lima hari, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari ke enam. Hh, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Plants. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Manna terdengar seperti menggumam. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Mm, saya rasa Anda benar-benar salah paham terhadap Athrun-_sama_."

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri dari kursi. Ia tatap wajah Manna dengan penuh keseriusan. "Lalu apa?"

Manna mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mulai menggaruk leher. "Maaf, Kira-_sama_. Saya tak bisa mengatakannya pada Anda. Ini permintaan Athrun-_sama_ sendiri."

Kira mendadak bingung sendiri, raut wajahnya juga berubah menjadi semakin kusut. "Memangnya ada apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Kalian semua diam dan selalu menjawab tidak tahu. Apa yang Athrun sembunyikan padaku?" wajahnya semakin depresi bak orang yang punya banyak hutang.

"Ini tidak lucu!" Kira mulai tertawa sendiri memikirkan kebodohan yang ada pada dirinya. Salah paham? Apanya yang salah paham?

Manna pun jadi ikut-ikutan bingung. "Sebenarnya Kira-_sama_. Kebisuan Athrun-_sama_ dimulai karena kesalahan Athrun-_sama_ sendiri." Kebimbangan menyelimuti wanita tua itu. Ia harusnya bisa menjaga amanah yang telah Athrun berikan.

"Apa itu?"

Manna mengulum bibirnya dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya bertepuk singkat. "Saya harus mengerjakan sesuatu, permisi." Wanita gendut itu kabur dari pandangan Kira.

Kira mengobok-obok wajahnya sendiri melihat kepergian Manna. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Ia yakin Athrun tak akan bersikap aneh bila tak ada sebabnya. "Apa dia sakit?" mata ungu itu memicing. Muncul beberapa kerutan kecil di dahi, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Ia gigit ujung jempol kanannya. Kepalanya semakin jumpalitan.

"Haish!" Kira memukul pelan lututnya. Segera diambil ponsel pribadinya yang tergeletak di meja yang berada di samping. Ada pesan...

* * *

_-Lacus Clyne-_

_Benarkah? Aku rasa ada yang salah pada Athrun. Dia tak mungkin mengacuhkanmu begitu saja kan?_

* * *

Kira dengan cepat membalas pesan singkat Lacus.

* * *

_-Kira Yamato-_

_Ataukah Athrun sedang sakit parah? Dan ia tak berani memberitahuku. Tapi, Manna bilang ini bermula dari kesalahannya sendiri._

* * *

Klik. Kirim...

Selang semenit. Ponsel Kira bergetar. Lacus membalas pesannya.

* * *

_-Lacus Clyne-_

_Kira. Sebaiknya kau temui Cagalli..._

* * *

_-Kira Yamato-_

_Cagalli juga sama bisunya dengan Athrun! Mereka berdua membenciku._

* * *

_-Lacus Clyne-_

_Tidakkah kau pikir kau terlalu kekanakan? Berpikirlah positif. Jangan patah semangat hanya karena... mereka mengacuhkan selama kau berada di ORB. Besok kau sudah harus kembali ke Plants, bertahanlah._

* * *

"Ini aneh, Lacus." Ucap Kira yang beranjak dari kursi. Ia butuh udara segar.

.

.

.

Sore harinya...

Kira yang baru saja tiba di mansion dan hendak menuju kamar langsung membatalkan niatnya tersebut, saat ia lihat Athrun yang baru tiba di mansion. Sepertinya Athrun juga baru pulang. Sekejap Kira bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia rasa ini saatnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Athrun. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Sahabatnya bisu bila berada di dekatnya.

"Athrun!"

Tubuh Athrun sempat kehilangan keseimbangan saat ia rasakan Kira menarik kuat lengannya untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Ia memang terkejut, namun tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun. Athrun Zala benar-benar bisu.

"Athrun, katakan padaku. Apa kau membenciku? Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Kau sakit? Parah?" tanya Kira bertubi-tubi saat ia sudah berada dalam kamar berdua bersama Athrun. Kali ini Kira tak akan melepaskan Athrun.

Sedetik Athrun menghela napas dengan raut wajah yang agak sulit untuk Kira pahami. Athrun sebenarnya paham dengan segala kebingungan Kira. Ingin ia menjelaskan, namun keadaan melarangnya untuk berbicara pada siapapun, termasuk Kira saat berada di mansion. Athrun menyentuh pundak Kira dan tersenyum. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menatap Kira dengan intens, berharap Kira membuang segala rasa bingungnya, dan memahami segala kepedihan Athrun.

Athrun akui ia juga merasa sangat pedih berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak bisa berbicara kepada sahabatnya sendiri, padahal ia sadar Kira sudah harus pulang ke Plants esok hari. Sempat ia merutuk dalam hati, karena kecerobohan dan kesalahannya sendiri ia ditakdirkan bisu untuk saat ini.

Kira memandang wajah Athrun dengan ekspresi yang terluka. "Athrun, apa kau sakit?" mata ungunya memelas.

Athrun kembali menggeleng pelan. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang setia memegang pundak Kira.

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Kira yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Manna bilang kau telah melakukan kesalahan." Sesaat Kira menelan ludahnya menyadari Athrun yang sudah melotot kepadanya. Sepertinya Athrun kesal bila Manna membocorkan kebisuannya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu lagi. Manna tidak menceritakannya padaku. Hanya bilang kalau kau sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan."

Athrun tertunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau melakukan apa, kawan?"

Athrun mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Ia pandangi wajah Kira dengan berbagai ekspresi serta gerakan seperti orang yang sedang senam wajah. Dan hal itu hanya membuat otak Kira berpikir semakin tak karuan.

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar sakit."

Pemuda biru malam kembali menggeleng sembari memejamkan kedua mata.

Kira lantas melepaskan tangan Athrun di kedua pundaknya. "Lalu apa?!" tak sadar ia menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Hening untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Tak ada yang mau berbicara duluan. Kira juga merasa sangat lelah. "Hh," Kira menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika kau tak mau bicara juga padaku. Aku..." Kira ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"...juga tidak akan mau bicara padamu. Kau sudah membuatku keluar dari karakterku. Aku benar-benar OOC, Athrun."

Setelah itu dengan langkah gontai, Kira pergi meninggalkan Athrun.

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

Kira bersiap-siap mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke Plants dan menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai _White Coat _ZAFT. Matanya sedikit membulat begitu ia mendapati sepucuk surat yang terletak di atas meja. Kira tahu siapa yang memberikannya. "Hh, kau masih tidak mau bicara juga padaku. Ya, apa boleh buat." Kira duduk sejenak di atas kasur sembari membuka surat yang Athrun kirimkan untuknya.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ia tunjukkan saat membaca surat Athrun. Dari awal kalimat hingga akhir, wajahnya tetap datar. Hanya sesekali menggerakkan alis, naik sebelah, turun sebelah, datar, mengkerut, mengkerut lagi, lalu datar. Bibirnya terbuka saat ia kembali memasukkan surat ke dalam amplop. "Jadi begitu. Aku rasa aku memang salah paham."

Kira pun mengambil kopernya dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang berseri-seri.

.

.

.

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, aku tahu kau banyak pekerjaan. Dan mengenai sikapmu padaku selama di ORB memang ternilai buruk. Kau mengacuhkanku setiap kali aku berbicara, meski tidak separah..." Kira melirik ke arah Athrun yang berdiri di samping Cagalli. Saat ini Athrun dan Cagalli sedang berada di luar mansion, mengantar Kira yang sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Plants. "...dia."

Senyumnya merekah. Cagalli pun membalas senyuman Kira, kemudian memeluknya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati selama perjalanan, dan kembali lagi ke ORB jika ada waktu.

Kira dengan senang hati akan menerima tawaran dari saudari tercintanya. Ia lalu mengecup singkat pipi Cagalli sebelum beranjak menuju sahabatnya yang sedari tadi juga berdiri di sana.

Hening saat Kira berdiri di hadapan Athrun. Kira hanya tersenyum tulus pada Athrun. Awalnya Kira bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi kemudian ia bergerak untuk memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia tepuk-tepuk perlahan bahu Athrun. Satu kalimat ia bisikkan ke telinga Athrun, menyisakan semburat merah di wajah Athrun. Dengan begini, Kira sudah mengetahui isi hati Athrun, melalui surat yang Athrun tulis dan Athrun berikan secara diam-diam padanya tadi malam.

Kira melambaikan tangannya ke arah Cagalli dan Athrun yang juga melambaikan tangan. Ia masuk ke dalam helikopter yang akan membawanya ke bandara. Ia masih bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipi Athrun. "Oh, kau lucu sekali, kawan." Gumamnya yang kemudian tertawa renyah tanpa diketahui oleh Athrun dan Cagalli.

Satu getaran dari ponselnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya, Lacus... oh, aku sudah akan kembali... Hm, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah tahu apa alasannya... Haha, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku akan menceritakannya setibanya di Plants... _Bye_."

Helikopter yang dinaiki oleh Kira kini sudah terbang menuju ke bandara secepatnya.

.

.

.

_Dear, Kira, sahabatku..._

_Begini, aku sebenarnya tidak pernah membencimu seperti yang kau katakan sore tadi padaku. Aku selalu menyayangimu, kawan. Dan kau tahu hal itu. _

_Aku sebenarnya tahu mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Belum pernah sekalipun aku mengabaikanmu dalam hidupku, dan aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kira. Aku tak bisa, dan aku harus melakukannya meski kau tak menyukainya._

_Aku cukup terkejut saat mendengarmu berkata bahwa kebisuanku merupakan dari kesalahanku dan itu membuatku takut. Aku pikir Manna telah membocorkan segalanya padamu. Syukurlah tidak. Bila kau benar-benar penasaran dengan sikapku, biar aku yang menjelaskannya padamu melalui surat ini._

_Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikapku yang mengacuhkanmu setiap kali kau mengajakku berbicara. Oh ayolah, Kira... aku sebenarnya menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara padamu, karena akan sangat memalukan bagiku bila aku berbicara padamu meski kau adalah sahabatku sendiri._

_Kau tanya aku sakit? Ya, aku benar-benar sakit. _

_Begini... kau ingat dengan pesta yang diadakan Lacus di Plants sebulan yang lalu? Nah, dari situlah asal mula kejadiannya. Waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk— maksudku kita terlalu sibuk bercengkrama dengan para tamu, sehingga aku tak mengetahui apa yang Cagalli lakukan tanpaku, dan apa yang telah Cagalli minum saat berada di pesta itu. Kau tahu? Sepulang pesta, tenggorokan Cagalli sakit. Ia berkata padaku bila tenggorokannya begitu gatal, dan suaranya mendadak hilang. Dokter bilang itu hanya radang dan akan sembuh dalam waktu seminggu. Ia memberikan kami sebotol obat tetes untuk diteteskan pada air minum Cagalli._

_Sebenarnya semua akan berjalan sesuai perkataan dokter. Tapi kami menemui masalah lainnya. Cagalli tidak mau meminum air yang telah ditetesi obat itu, karena menurutnya rasanya sangat aneh dan ia seakan ingin muntah._

_Aku memberitahunya bahwa itu salah satu efek samping obat, dan dia menurutiku untuk meminum obatnya. Naas, baru sehari Cagalli meminum obatnya, tenggorokannya semakin gatal dan itu membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Ini agak menyiksaku. Melihatnya hanya terdiam di meja makan tanpa memakan apapun sedangkan aku dengan lahapnya memakan semua hidangan. Akupun memutuskan untuk tak makan bila ia tidak bisa makan._

_Aku yang ikut-ikutan tak makan karena tak tega padanya, membuat tenggorokanku secara perlahan ikut gatal, dan rasanya sungguh perih bila aku menelan ludah. Aku mengutarakan hal ini pada Cagalli, dan Cagalli menyuruhku untuk meminum obat yang diberikan dokter._

_Awalnya aku menolak, mengingat efek samping yang terjadi pada Cagalli. Tapi aku kembali berpikir. Jika aku bisa sembuh dengan obat itu, maka Cagalli juga akan mengikutiku untuk meminum obat itu. Kau tahu, tenggorokan Cagalli setiap hari semakin parah saja, ditambah nafsu makannya yang masih tidak muncul-muncul._

_Pertama kali aku meminum obatnya, aku akui rasanya benar-benar tidak seperti yang dikatakan Cagalli. Mungkin lidah Cagalli sedang bermasalah, jadi aku terus mengkonsumsi obat itu demi kesembuhan tenggorokanku._

_Seminggu setelah itu, tenggorokanku berangsur pulih, namun tidak dengan Cagalli. Aku benar-benar kasihan melihatnya yang kesusahan untuk berbicara dan makan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarikan Cagalli obat baru yang tentunya lebih ia sukai dan lebih baik._

_Aku pergi keluar bersamanya untuk mencari obat. Di tengah perjalanan, kami hampir menabrak seekor anjing yang lepas dari majikannya. Spontan aku mengerem dan melihat ke arah Cagalli untuk memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Cagalli baik-baik saja, aku memberikan sebotol air mineral padanya yang nampak terkejut karena mobil yang ku rem mendadak, dan ajaib... ia dengan lancarnya berbicara padaku, menanyakan keadaanku tanpa terasa kesakitan. Aku takjub dan spontan memeluknya. Suaranya pulih._

_Berbeda dari Cagalli yang berangsur sembuh, tenggorokanku yang semula baik-baik saja sekejap menjadi lebih gatal dan lebih perih. Kuputuskanlah untuk kembali mengkonsumsi obat itu. Dan ini bencana. Terlalu sering menggunakan obat itu membuat tenggorokanku menjadi tak karuan... dokter bilang aku overdosis._

_Selama tiga hari aku tak bisa berbicara, dan dua hari aku tak bisa makan. Setelah itu hal yang lebih buruk datang padaku..._

_Suaraku terdengar seperti wanita..._

_Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya? Seorang Admiral ORB sepertiku yang harusnya berpenampilan dan bersikap tegas, tapi malah berusara seperti wanita. Aku sungguh malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku pernah berteriak pada beberapa prajurit yang melakukan kesalahan di pangkalan, namun hasilnya mereka semua menertawakanku. Aku menggebrak meja kerjaku dan membuat suasana sehening-heningnya, mereka sadar aku marah, dan setelah itu mereka tak pernah menertawaiku lagi. Tapi aku yakin, jauh di lubuh hati mereka, aku orang yang aneh. Dan... aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Mereka akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih bersemangat bila aku datang ke pangkalan dan mulai memberikan beberapa penjelasan. Kau tahu, Kira. Tatapan para prajurit itu seakan ingin memakanku ketika aku berbicara. _

_Dan itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri._

_Aku bisa saja tegas di pangkalan, tapi tidak ketika berada di mansion. Aku tak mungkin memarahi Cagalli, Kisaka, Manna, dan pelayan lainnya yang menahan tawa saat berbicara padaku. Aku terlalu malu... jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak bicara dan melarang semua pelayan membicarakan kondisiku pada siapapun. Sehari setelahnya kau pun datang._

_Aku mengenalmu, Kira. Sangat mengenalmu... aku tahu kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menggodaku karena suara wanitaku. Kau pasti akan menggeleng dan berkata tidak saat membaca bagian ini. Akui saja, Kira. Aku tak akan marah._

_Jadi, Kira... apa kau masih menganggapku membencimu setelah apa yang kualami? Aku sengaja tak memberitahumu begitu kau datang. Aku punya harga diri yang tinggi. Bila kau sempat salah paham dan kesal padaku, aku minta maaf. Tapi percayalah, tidak ada sahabat yang bisa kusayangi seperti ini selain dirimu, Kira. Dan aku harap kau tidak menceritakan kesialanku pada mereka di Plants sana. Bayangkan bila Yzak tahu. Habislah aku..._

_Aku pikir itu saja, terima kasih karena kau mau membaca surat panjangku ini sampai akhir._

_Aku sayang padamu, sahabatku._

_p.s: aku serius. Jangan beritahu yang lain!_

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terdengar begitu membahana dalam ruang kecil yang sering digunakan anggota ZAFT untuk beristirahat. Terlihat warna-warni kepala yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Shinn Asuka, Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahnenfus, Dearka Elsman, Lunamaria Hawk, Meyrin Hawk, Lacus Clyne, dan Kira Yamato tentunya. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi secarik kertas yang nampak begitu sakral. Tiap bait maupun paragaraf memiliki kesan magis tersendiri. Siapa sangka, surat pengakuan Athrun menjadi bahan _bully_-an bagi kawan-kawannya.

Kira pun sebenarnya tak tega berbuat sekeji itu pada sahabatnya. Namun, ia menginginkan Athrun yang biasanya _win at all_, sesekali terlihat konyol di mata rekan-rekannya.

"Aku tak menyangka! Athrun mungkin wanita. Aku prihatin pada _lady _Cagalli." Shinn terlihat menyeka air mata yang mengucur dari pelupuk matanya yang indah.

Di samping Shinn, terdapat Lunamaria yang berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak terbahak-bahak. Yap, ia merasa agak prihatin pada Admiral ORB yang tersohor itu. Sikap yang jauh berbeda dari Lunamaria, sang adik, Meyrin Hawk justru menatap surat pengakuan Athrun dengan tatapan yang sangat iba.

Beranjak ke arah Dearka. Pria berkulit tan itu dengan lepasnya tertawa kencang hingga air matanya mengucur deras membanjiri pipinya.

Shiho tidak akan berekspresi segila itu, meski terlihat jika pipinya mulai kram akibat cekikikan sendiri.

Yzak Joule, _rival _sejati Athrun Zala sampai jungkir balik ke belakang sebanyak empat kali, akibat terlalu girang dengan kesialan yang menghampiri pemuda biru malam, yang nasibnya tidak diketahui di ORB sana.

Yang lebih konyol dan lebih parah lagi adalah Lacus Clyne. Semua orang tahu, Lacus merupakan pribadi anggun nan elegan. Suaranya merdu-semerdu burung camar. Untuk kali ini, tak akan ada yang bisa menduga ekspresi Lacus. Wanita merah muda itu sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Suaranya bahkan terdengar mengerikan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan OOC.

Mereka semua OOC. _Out of Character_!

"Aku rasa, aku harus berangkat ke ORB sekarang juga." Yzak berucap dengan semangat berkobar. Tak sabar untuk mendengar secara langsung suara indah Athrun.

Kira hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi dari semua rekannya. Sudah ia duga, Athrun Zala pas untuk di-_bully _saat ini. Senyum Kira semakin melebar kala ia teringat dengan moment terakhirnya bersama Athrun sebelum kembali ke Plants.

_Kira yang bergerak memeluk Athrun pun mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Athrun. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Athrun. Ia rasa hanya ini bisa ia katakan pada Athrun usai membaca surat panjang yang Athrun berikan._

_Dengan suara yang pelan serta lembut. "Maafkan aku, Athrun. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan..." sekilas Kira terkekeh._

"_...aku akan meneleponmu setibanya di Plants." Lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang seksi dan terdengar seperti menggoda Athrun, karena Kira sangat penasaran dengan suara feminime Athrun._

Membayangkan sosok Athrun yang berbicara dengan suara merdu tentunya sangat imut, bukan? Ya, siapapun pasti ingin mendengarnya.

"Hm, sudah saatnya aku meneleponnya." Ucapnya yang mulai menelepon Athrun dengan ponsel yang telah ia atur _speaker mode on_.

Ini akan menjadi semakin lucu baginya.

**END**

**Sumimasen Ritsusan, panda tak sanggup jika harus membuat 10k. Terima kasih atas challenge yang diberikan. Semoga menghibur...**

**Hm, ini tidak melanggar persyaratan apapun kan?**

**Salam hitam-putih everyone :D**


End file.
